Ultimate Transcendence
by ReverseFlash1995
Summary: A re-imagining of the Transcendence AU with all-new characters, concepts, and more! Contains Alcor/Dipper X Pacifica. Rated T because I'm a wee bit paranoid.
1. Prologue: The Death of Dipper Pines

**Hello, internet! You've been anticipating this moment ever since I released that trailer... and now, it's finally here! My version of the Transcendence Universe! Now, before we start, I want to express this one crucial thing: this is a total reboot, which means that the odds of the Original Characters from the original Transcendence universe (i.e. the triplets, Jerimiah Gleeful, that duck thing, etc) are astronomical. What I will do instead is introduce all new characters, including a few characters from my golden era as a Gravity Falls author, such as Jack Nightshade (NOT Bill's son this time. )So, without further ado, let's create ourselves a spin-off universe! Oh, and before I forget, I don't own the Transcendence AU. Any and all events that take place here and in this series/spin-off fan-verse are not canon in the normal Transcendence timeline. Alright, let's begin!**

Prologue: The Death of Dipper Pines

 _Hello, there, mortals... I understand that you've come to hear the story of how I died, and was reborn into something far greater than I could've ever imagined. A being with nearly unlimited power, perhaps stronger than any creature to walk the earth, on either plane... all because I had once been a human._

 _You see, my name was once Jabel "Dipper" Pines. I used to be a normal 12-year old boy, spending a summer with his great-uncle in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Thing is, NOTHING is normal in Gravity Falls. But now even the abnormal seems SANE compared to the tale I'm about to share with you. A tale of how I became the Dreambender: Alcor._

 _Let me take you back to the summer of 2012. Back when I was just Dipper Pines... Mom and Dad had decided me and my twin sister, Mabel, could use some fresh air, so they shipped us off to a sleepy little town in Oregon called Gravity Falls to stay at our great-uncle's place in the woods. As it turned out, our dear Grunkle Stan, had converted his home into a tourist trap called The Mystery Shack, and as soon as we got unpacked, Stan put us to work there. It had looked like a never-ending cycle of sheer boredom._

 _Until, one day... I found a journal marked with a 3._

 _From then on, everything got totally crazy. Hardly a week passed without some supernatural encounter or another. From fighting zombies to facing down sociopathic phony psychics, me and my sister came to realize just how many secrets this town held._

 _But, even then, we were just scratching the surface._

 _During my adventures, I met a triangular dream demon named Bill Cipher. He was psychotic, to say the least. He wanted to use a portal that Grunkle Stan, Fiddleford McGucket, and my other Grunkle Stanford, who as it turns out, was none other than the Author of the Journals, the very man who I'd spent half the summer searching for, had built in order to unite the dream world and reality. Unfortunately, this would ultimately lead to the apocalypse. So, that meant we had to stop Bill from getting his hands on the Portal._

 _Ultimately, it came down to one last showdown: me and Mabel versus Bill, for the fate of the entire world. The spectral and physical planes were just about to merge, and we were running out of time. After a long, hard fought battle, we managed to severely weaken Bill, who then swore vengeance, before making his escape._

 _The world saved, me and Mabel made our way back to Gravity Falls to receive a hero and heroine's welcome... and mine, much to Mabel's horror and the envy of every single tween boy in Gravity Falls, was sealed with a kiss from Pacifica Northwest, who only recently became my girlfriend._

 _With Bill driven off, it looked like I could finally get some sleep and actually take some time to enjoy summer._

 _Or, so I thought._

 _It turned out the Spectral and Material planes actually did merge, but only just enough to unleash Gravity Falls' supernatural side upon the rest of the world. Just as Bill himself had threatened, the supernatural was now the norm... but, that was the least of my worries._

 _Only a week after what would come to be known as the Transcendence, I woke up to find Mabel missing. Written on my hand in black marker was a note from Bill Cipher, telling me to meet him in the woods. Little did I know that neither of us would be walking out of this last confrontation unchanged... or in Bill's case, alive._

...

"DIPPER! HELP ME!" screamed a 12-year old girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, braces in her teeth, and wearing a pink sweater, a purple skirt, and black heels as she was being held in a cage hovering above the ground, over a large cliff to be exact. Her name is Mabel Pines, and she had been kidnapped by a foe she'd thought would never bother her or her family again.

Entering the clearing where Mabel was being held captive was a 12-year old boy with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black vest, an orange shirt, khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a blue and white trucker's hat with a blue pine tree on the front. This was Jabel "Dipper" Pines, Mabel's twin brother and the hero of the Gravity Falls... and the boyfriend of wealthy heiress Pacifica Alise Northwest, much to the chagrin of the heiress' parents, Mabel, and several other people, most of whom were also 12-year old boys.

"Okay, Bill! I'm here, now let my sister go so you and I can settle this!" yelled Dipper.

Almost as if one cue, the entire world turned black and white as what seemed to be glowing blue bricks came out of nowhere and formed into a pale yellow triangle with little black legs and arms wearing a dented black top hat and a crooked bow tie. His single eye had a big purple bruise around it and it was a nasty blood red color.

 _"Well, Pine Tree, it's been awhile hasn't it? Let's see... there was the merger of the spectral and material planes... a bunch of monsters... and, oh, how could I forget?_ _ **YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!"**_ roared Bill Cipher, before he started to have a fit of coughs.

"Well, from the looks of things, me and Mabel probably should've finished you off right then and there," said Dipper.

 _"But, you didn't! And now because of your meddling, I'm going to die... but, I refuse to do it alone, so I'm taking your precious twin sister to Hell with me!"_ said Bill, snapping his fingers and causing the cage to drop.

Mabel screamed as she fell, "DIPPER!"

Dipper, in pure desperation, screamed, "NO! DON'T HURT MABEL! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Bill looked at Dipper, interest in his battered eye before stopping the cage Mabel was in. _"Anything, Pine Tree?"_ he asked.

"Yes, anything, just please, don't hurt Mabel!"

 _"Very well, then, Pine Tree. Let's make a deal. In order to keep myself from dying, I need a physical body in which to live. So, here's the terms: Your sister's life, in exchange for total control over your body... PERMANENTLY,"_ said Bill.

"What?! Are you serious?!" asked Dipper, horror on his face.

 _"Well, if you're not interested in my offer, I guess you'd better find a bucket to bury your sister in,"_ said Bill before making the cage drop a little more.

"No! Okay, okay, I'll do it," said Dipper.

"Dipper, are you nuts? I'd rather be dead than have Bill as my brother!" said Mabel.

 _"Oh, don't worry, Mabel! We'll be the best of siblings! Causing fights on the playground, picking on the weird kids in class... a regular pair of Mystery Twins!"_ said Bill as his hand became shrouded in blue fire.

Dipper wanted to throw up at this notion. But, he'd made a promise to himself and to his sister a long time ago, that if he had to choose to sacrifice either himself or Mabel, he would choose to sacrifice himself without a second thought on the subject.

Therefore, with one last look around the normal world he'd once known, Dipper shook Bill Cipher's hand.

At almost the same instant, Mabel disappeared and then reappeared right outside of her cage just as Bill Cipher's hand dove into Dipper's body. A split-second later, black vines began to cover Dipper's body as the young Mr. Pines' body became enveloped in a blue flame and his eyes glowed that same shade of blue.

 _Your body is mine now, Pine Tree! Give up... let go... fall..._ said Bill Cipher's voice inside Dipper's mind. A considerable part of Dipper wanted nothing more than to give in, but something else inside of him wanted to fight back against this being who had haunted his nightmares for the past two months, and who had nearly caused the destruction of this world, not to mention unleashing a horde of vicious creatures upon it.

And ultimately, it was this part of Dipper that ended up winning the conflict, as the young boy, his eyes reverting back to normal, grabbed ahold of Bill's arm.

 _"Wha-what is this!? What are you doing boy?!"_ said Bill in a fearful voice.

"What does it look like, Bill? Getting you out of my body and ridding the world of you once and for all!" said Dipper, before using what strength he had to rip Bill's arm out of his body.

Almost instantly, Bill's triangular form turned a bright, vibrant shade of red as he screamed and began to crack apart.

 _"You... little... punk!"_ screamed Bill before he finally shattered like glass.

Having watched the whole ordeal unfold with widened eyes, the minute Bill Cipher was gone, Mabel ran over to embrace her triumphant brother. "Dipper, you did it! You beat-" she began to say, before she saw her beloved twin brother double-up, holding his head with his eyes slammed shut before he fell on his hands and knees, screaming and growling in unmistakable agony.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Mabel's look of joy swiftly became one of concern and fear. "Dipper, are you okay?"

Not even a moment passed before the words were out of her mouth before she got her answer. Dipper's eyes flew open, once again glowing an eerie shade of blue as once again, his body became enveloped in a bright blue flame.

 _"M-Mabel... help me... please, in the name of all things sacred, help me!"_ screamed Dipper in some kind of weird, echoey version of his voice.

Mabel, however, simply stood there, both horrified and transfixed at what was happening. Before she had managed to get her legs to do anything however, it was already too late.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed before some kind of explosion blew her away from her brother.

...

 _The pain of what I now realize was my transformation was... excruciating, to say the least. I honestly thought it was the end of the road for me._

 _Sometimes, in my darkest moments, I almost wish it was. I'll say this much: living forever is not all it's cracked up to be in your favorite movies, books, or video games. I mean sure, you'll never die, but that doesn't necessarily hold true for everyone and anyone else you care about._

 _But, we're getting off track here. The point is, what should've been my death was in actuality my rebirth into my new form and identity as the Dreambender known as Alcor..._

 **And that concludes the Prologue! Please leave a fav, follow, and a review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hello, internet! Welcome back to Ultimate Transcendence, the AU Based On The AU Based On The Cartoon. Last chapter got us off to a pretty satisfactory start, and I intend to keep this train a-moving. Also, one other thing I should mention, I intend to make a few modifications to my original plans for this little project. Well, I think I've made you wait long enough. Let it begin! Also, be sure to vote on that poll on my profile!**

Chapter 1: Awakening

The first thing Dipper noticed when he regained consciousness, was that he was indeed conscious.

 _I'm... alive? Holy crap, how on Earth did I survive that? Unless... I actually DID die and I'm about to wake up in Heaven... well, whatever I wake up to, I just hope it isn't Hell... PLEASE don't be Hell,_ thought Dipper as he slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what he might find.

And, much to his surprise and relief, he woke up in the same clearing where he had slain Bill. But, he still felt like something was off. For starters, everything was black and white, the lower part of his back felt like the flesh had split in half, and to top it it all off, he felt... _stronger_ , both physically and internally. As Dipper pondered these changes, he heard someone crying. A quick look around and he saw what looked like...

 _"Mabel? Hey, Mabel! I'm okay! I made it!"_ said Dipper, only just realizing his voice sounded different, and that Mabel was in also in monochrome and that she was kneeling on what seemed to be a thick liquid.

Curious and concerned, Dipper began to crawl towards Mabel and reached a hand out to comfort her... and got a good look at what she was sobbing over, and whose head was cradled in his beloved twin sister's arms, the blood of whom was soaking her sweater.

 _"Th-that's me!"_ gasped Dipper in horror and shock, quickly pulling his hand away from Mabel to stare down at his own bloodied corpse. _"Mabel, I'm not gone, I'm right here!"_

 _"Well, now I wouldn't say that."_

Dipper turned around to find what appeared to be a floating rubix cube with arms and legs, always shifting and moving with his body, and the only thing that really seemed to stay in place was his eyes, limbs, and a fedora that always seemed to be changing color.

 _"What and who are you?"_ asked Dipper.

 _"Name's Shift,"_ the rubix cube said, tipping his hat. _"So... you're the infamous Pine Tree. Bill's told us quite a lot about you, particularly about your tendency to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Tell me, how'd THAT work out for you?"_

Dipper cast a glance over his shoulder, where Mabel had been sobbing, only to find that his dear twin had scooped up his body and was now walking with shaky knees back to what Dipper could only assume was the Mystery Shack.

 _"Poor kid. Bill always did have a soft spot for her... some of us thought he might've had a crush on her,"_ commented Shift.

 _"Yes, that's all well and good, but why are you here? Why can't Mabel see me or hear me? And who's 'us'?"_ asked Dipper.

Shift chuckled. _"Oh, yes, of course. You see, Pine Tree, I've come to help you adjust,"_ the cube said.

 _"Adjust? Adjust to what?"_ asked Dipper.

Shift chuckled once again. _"Perhaps you'd better take a look at yourself,"_ he said, snapping his fingers and summoning a mirror.

As he gazed in the mirror, Dipper came to realize just why he felt so different now compared to only a short time ago. His body had become more toned, muscular, thus explaining his feeling stronger. The reason his back felt so weird was because he'd somehow grown bat wings, which were attached to the lower part of his back. His hands had become claws, while his ears had become long and elf-like, kind of like those of Link, the silent protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series, and his eyes, once white and brown, had become black and yellow.

 _"What's happened to me?"_ Dipper whispered in horror.

Shift's ever-changing body moved from side to side, mimicking a head shaking in the same fashion. _"Not even I can truly answer that question. Your particular situation is not merely unusual... it's completely unheard of, by beings of the Nightmare Realm and mortals alike. The best idea I can come up with is that when you killed Bill Cipher as he attempted to possess you, a portion of his power remained within you. However, this doesn't appear to have happened without a cost,"_ he said.

 _"Cost? What cost?"_

Shift sighed. _"Since Bill Cipher was a being of the Mindscape, the cost of acquiring his power appears to have been that your mind and soul were ripped out of your body. While you'd merely be reduced to an empty shell without a soul, the body of a mortal is completely useless without the mind to control it and its functions. In other words, you've become a dream demon, and your human body has died,"_ he explained.

Dipper couldn't believe his ears. He was a dream demon now? But, that was impossible! He was only a 12-year old human boy with a rich girlfriend and a twin sister! This couldn't be happening!

 _"No, no, no, no, no! What about my family? My friends back in Piedmont? What about Pacifica?"_ cried Dipper.

 _"It will not be easy to convince them of your survival as you are a now a creature of the Nightmare Realm,"_ said Shift, before he thought of something. _"Although, perhaps since you were once human, I could be wrong."_

 _"Yeah, that might be all well and good, but if I really have the powers of a dream demon... then how do I use them? How do I get into people's minds?"_ asked Dipper.

If Shift had a mouth, it would be smiling. _"Well, now you're talking to the right guy. Come with me, and I will teach you how to use your new powers. With any luck, you may just become as powerful as Bill Cipher himself was, perhaps stronger,"_ he said, holding out his hand.

Dipper hesitated. If he were to allow this new dream demon to teach him how to use the exact same powers that Bill Cipher had used while he was alive... what were the odds that he'd go just as insane as he was? Fairly high. Then again, if he could master the powers of a dream demon, perhaps he could somehow reestablish connections with his family and Pacifica.

On the thought of being reunited with Pacifica, whom he had truly and deeply loved, and his twin sister, Dipper made his decision: he reached out and took Shift's hand.

In a blinding flash of light that went unseen by all, Dipper and Shift disappeared.

...

"You know, you're gonna dig yourself to China if you keep pacing like that," said an old man wearing an old fashioned suit and bow-tie, thick-rimmed glasses, and a maroon fez. This was Stanley Pines, aka Grunkle Stan, owner and propritor of the Mystery Shack.

"Those kids have been gone too long... I don't like it," said a man who looked just like Stanley, except his hair was darker and he had six fingers on each hand. He wore a black overcoat, a black shirt, black pants, and black boots.

"Oh, relax! Those kids are made of tough stuff! I'm sure they're on their way back right now," said Stanley. Sure enough, Stan spotted Mabel emerging from the forest. "See? What'd I tell you?"

Stanford squinted his eyes. It looked like his great-niece was carrying something... a body.

Stanford recognized the body with a horrible jolt. "Stanley, come on, Mabel needs our help!" he said running over to Mabel with Grunkle Stan not far behind. Grunkle Stan's eyes widened in horror as he drew near to Mabel. It couldn't be... after all he'd been through, after all the struggles and the battles, and all Hell breaking loose... his great nephew was... dead.

"Mabel, what happened?" asked Stanford.

"B-Bill t-tried t-to possess D-Dipper, a-and it went wrong... now they're both dead!" wailed Mabel.

Stanford was at a complete loss for words. Bill Cipher, the cause of Weirdmaggeddon, or the Transcendence, as it had been dubbed, and the bane of his very existence, was dead... along with his great-nephew, who he'd only just come to realize was just like him. He looked over at Stan, who was staring down at his great-niece with a look of pity on his face.

As Stanford walked past Stan, he muttered under his breath, "Give her some time before you tell her," he muttered.

Stan said nothing, but nodded his head to show that he understood.

…

Meanwhile, in the mindscape, Dipper and Shift were making their way through what Dipper could only assume was some kind of city in the Nightmare Realm. As Dipper looked around, he saw many creatures look at him and talk in hushed whispers.

" _So, what are we doing here, exactly?"_ Dipper asked Shift.

" _We need to get you established,"_ said Shift before his body solved itself. " **ALL CONSPIRACIES ARE TRUE! NOTHING HAPPENS BY CHANCE!"** he yelled, causing Dipper to leap back in fright as Shift's body seemed to glitch out before settling into a random position before it began to move once more. " _Sorry, that happens when my body solves itself."_

" _Okay…"_ said Dipper. " _But, what do you mean, we need to get me established?"_

" _Well, we need to get you a title, as a dream demon's real name can be used to harm them with the proper spells, and we need to bond you to a summoing ritual and incantation, and we need to get you some decent duds, because no dream demon would be caught dead in the buff like you. This is our stop,"_ said Shift, leading Dipper into a building with a sign that would make zero sense to a normal human, yet Dipper could somehow make it out to read _Mephiles and Sons, Makers of Fine Suits and Wardrobes Since The Beginning of Time._

…

After several hours of shopping around and trying on different suits, Dipper finally emerged from the shop wearing a sleek black suit with a golden chain fastening it together, a white buttoned-up undershirt, a ribbon bowtie not dissimlar to the one worn by Grunkle Stan, a black top hat with a yellow stripe near the brim that, despite Dipper's attempts to pull it down onto his head, seemed to float above it instead. Dipper also had a black cane with a concealed sword inside it, and had a golden pocket watch on a chain in his pocket.

" _You know Dipper, I must say, you really know how to pull off the Black Butler look,"_ said Shift.

" _What's the Black Butler?"_ asked Dipper.

" _To humans, he is a character from an anime of the same name. To demons, he's something of a celebrity,"_ explained Shift as he and Dipper entered what seemed to be an important building of some kind.

Upon entering said building, which for some reason seemed to be a long dark hallway with a white light at the end.

" _Where are-?"_ Dipper began to say, only to notice that Shift had vanished from his side, along with the doorway back out. Seeing no other option, Dipper began to follow the hallway. As he did, he began to feel a little lightheaded and dizzy. Despite his best efforts to shake off the feeling, it only began to grow stronger and stronger. Until, finally, Dipper collapsed on the ground and lost consciousness.

…

When Dipper woke up again, he found himself bound by magical energy to a Zodiac wheel not dissimilar to the one associated with Bill Cipher.

" _Hey! What's going on here?! Let me go!"_ Dipper demanded.

From out in the darkness, a voice called spoke out to Dipper. " _Relax, young one. This is merely your bonding ceremony,"_ it said.

" _Bonding ceremony?"_ asked Dipper, clearly confused.

" _Yes. It is the ceremony where all newly born, or in your case created, dream demons are bonded to their insignias, summoning circles, and summoning incantations. However, it is… painful, to say the least. We are ready to begin."_

Almost as if on cue, an insignia appeared above Dipper. The insignia consisted of two stars, one large with bat wings attached to it, the second smaller and upside-down directly beneath it. As the insignia began to lower itself onto Dipper's chest, the voices in the dark began chanting in languages Dipper had no hope of ever understanding.

When the symbol made contact with his chest, the pain Dipper felt was beyond excruciating. As the brand sank deeper into his being, Dipper found himself compelled to speak an incantation of some kind.

" _Stella splendida vos invoco!"_ cried Dipper uncontrollably. " _Dico nomen vestriam: Alcor!"_

As soon as Dipper had spoken the words, the pain vanished, leaving Dipper to drift off into unconsciousness once more.

 **Finally, it's done… IT'S FINALLY DONE! THE CHAPTER IS COMPLETE! WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Now, about that Black Butler bit… seriously, if you look at a picture of the Black Butler and Alcor side by side, they're pretty much wearing the same outfit. All righty then, be sure to leave a fav, follow and review for this chapter, and I'll see you next time for Dipper's training!**


End file.
